Girls' Day Out
by p-astelmilktea
Summary: Nami and Vivi have some time to themselves - and a little talk while they're at it. Oneshot!


**Girls' Day Out - Nami x Vivi friendship :)**

**Disclaimer - Last time I checked, no I don't own One Piece.**

**Warnings - Slight hintings of ZoNa and LuVi. **

**Tadaaaaa! And my third fic is now written~ Sorry I haven't put up anything in a while, I was sick. I also apologise to those who wanted more ZoNa, I just had to get this idea out of my brain first. Still, I did add a _little_ in this fic, it was too tempting. If you don't like the pairing then don't bother reading further. (there's also no yuri, so leave now if that's what you're for) Hehehehehehehehehehehehe, okay, enough talk - ****hope you like it! ^^**

* * *

"Vivi?" The blue haired princess looked up from the book she was reading to see the ship's navigator standing before her with a somewhat decisive look on her face. "Oh, hi Nami," Vivi replied easily. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no; there's nothing wrong. I just wanted to ask you something," Nami said, waving her hands in front of her. Vivi cocked her head slightly to the side, she wasn't expecting this. But nevertheless, she nodded. "Sure, go ahead."

"Well, we've arrived at another island and this is probably going to be the last one we stop at until we reach Alabasta. I was thinking, since there has been a lot of stress lately with me being sick and all, we haven't had much downtime… or chances of doing some leisurely stuff, you know? "

Vivi could see where this was going. "Uh-huh," she agreed.

"So how about we go out for a day in town together, just the two of us? We could go shopping, have lunch… look around, relax and have some fun. What do you say?" Nami looked up at Vivi hopefully, her large brown eyes shining with excitement.

"I don't see why not," Vivi smiled, causing Nami's face to widen into a happy grin.

"Great! I'll meet you in five, then?" The spunky navigator started to make her way to the door, turning around again to wait for Vivi's answer. When it came, she smiled brightly and exited the room, humming a cheerful tune to herself.

Sometime later…

"Hey Vivi, how does this look on me?" Nami emerged from the dressing room in a strappy light yellow top and black skinny jeans.

"Brilliant! You look perfect, as always," Vivi praised and applauded for her friend.

"Hmm… you might be right," Nami smiled in satisfaction as she made various poses and inspected herself in the mirror. After a few more minutes, she decided, "I think I'll pass the jeans, they're too expensive. This top is worth it though."

Vivi inwardly let out a sigh. When it came to shopping for clothes, Nami was _very_ particular. She watched as the orange haired girl sifted through a rack of colourful dresses. It was an extremely impressive collection and had styles that ranged from dark and elegant to girly and cute, from tight and revealing to long and flowy. Nami would stop every now and then to consider an item, then frown and mutter something like 'nah, too glittery' or 'nope, too many buttons'.

"Oh, this is nice," Nami said, holding a green halter neck dress against her body.

"Yes, that looks beautiful!" Vivi chipped in. "Try it on!" Nami nodded and went to follow her friend's advice. She had to admit that this dress suited her tastes very well. It was simple and not too fancy, yet it fit her perfectly and made her glow.

"Oh my gosh!" Vivi squealed when she saw Nami in the dress. "You look amazing! You should totally get this dress, it's like it's made solely for you!" She paused and studied her again. "The colour suits you really well, too."

Nami blushed a little at the comment. "You think so?"

Vivi smiled slyly, "Oh yes, definitely. Green goes best with girls with red or orange hair, did you know that?" Both girls knew she was hinting at Nami's hidden affection towards the ship's green haired swordsman. Still, Nami recovered quickly and smirked at Vivi. "Like you're the one to talk. How are things going between you and that idiotic captain of ours?" Now it was other girl's turn to blush. She threw a red skirt at her, adding, "You should try more stuff on, you've barely bought anything."

"Nami, this skirt's too short!" Vivi protested.

"Fine, how about this?" Nami handed her a long-sleeved blouse, which also happened to be red. She proceeded looking through the rack for more clothes she thought was suitable for Vivi. Soon there was a growing pile of clothing by their feet.

"Why are all these things the same colour?" Vivi grumbled in irritation after trying on a plain red T-shirt.

"I think red suits you," Nami replied, winking and watching in amusement as her friend's cheeks turned a deep pink. "By the way, you haven't answered my question yet."

"What question?" Vivi asked, genuinely confused.

Nami rolled her eyes. "How are things going between you and Luffy?" she repeated, this time saying his actual name instead of 'idiotic captain'.

"There's nothing going on!" Vivi exclaimed defensively, almost dropping the jacket she was holding.

"Really?" Nami crossed her arms and glared at Vivi, who remained silent. She sighed. "Just stay true to your feelings," Nami softened her expression as she spoke.

"I know, I know," Vivi sighed. "Luffy… he's so goofy and childish, and he acts stupid sometimes… but he has a serious, protective side to him as well… and… there's just something about him which draws you to him…" she trailed off, laughing softly. "I… I don't know how he does it…"

Nami smiled and nodded in understanding. "When I worked under Arlong and he took all my money from me, I was out of hope and I felt like I had no reason to live anymore. But Luffy and the others came to my rescue; they took him down and shone light into my world of darkness." She looked at Vivi, "They freed me – village and all. It was their determination, not their strength that helped them do that. I really wish I had courage like theirs."

After moment of silence, Nami added, "You know, Vivi, I'm sure they'll do the same for you – me included. We're willing to sacrifice anything, even our lives, to protect you and your country. I'm positive of that."

Vivi could feel a lone tear of appreciation roll slowly down her cheek, she hurriedly rubbed it away – there was no reason at all for her to be crying. "Thank you, Nami."

"You're welcome. Now, I think we're done with this shop," Nami answered, starting to gather up what she was going to buy. "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let's go grab some lunch after we're done here... we could have pizza, maybe?"

Vivi giggled, and started to gather up her own clothes - a deep purple Marilyn dress and the red jacket she had tried on eariler - before following Nami to the cash register and saying, "Sounds good to me."

_The End~ (Thanks for reading!)_

* * *

**Pretty plotless story, I know. It was fun writing it though, I just wanted to see what you guys all thought. ****So I always liked the close relationship Nami and Vivi shared in their time together and I wanted to do a piece of them in town doing something girls their age would do. For those of you who read my profile, yes - I did twist the storyline a little bit, I thought my original idea was too boring. Still, even though it was kinda random - be nice and review? Pretty please? With whipped cream and cherry on top? xD (P.S. I'd also like to thank all my reviewers for my three stories so far, it means a lot to me!)**


End file.
